Cherry Kisses
by The Sky Pirate
Summary: Ryoma and Sakuno eat cherries and one thing leads to another. Another one-shot RyoSaku by Yours Truly. .
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I've never been kissed before so don't blame me if the description here is wrong. Lol. This is what I imagined a kiss is like. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Cherry Kisses ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uso! You're lying," Sakuno exclaimed loudly while bringing her hand to her mouth.  
  
"No, I'm not," said Tomoka while grinning and winking, "It was really warm and tingly after. Kyaaaa! It was sweet too!"  
  
Soon other girls gathered around Tomoka who was telling the story of a kiss she had shared with Eiji-sempai. More than a few giggled and blushed at the thought of the cute redhead player.  
  
"Kikumaru-sempai is so kawaii! Mou, you're so lucky!" gushed one girl loudly.  
  
"Neh neh, is he a good kisser?" asked another with interest.  
  
Sakuno turned slightly pink and waited for Tomoka to answer. Her friend seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
Suddenly, Tomoka exclaimed, "Ah, I don't know what makes people good kissers! All I know was that it felt nice. . ."  
  
A shy girl named Kuina piped up and said, "I heard that if one can tie cherry stems in a knot in their mouth is a good kisser. The shorter time it takes, the better the kisser."  
  
"Cherry stems. . .?" repeated the pig-tailed girl curiously.  
  
Tomoka giggled.  
  
"Maa ne. What if someone choked on the cherry stem? To tell the truth, I'd prefer to eat the fruit," she said happily, "Ah! It's lunch time. Let's all go eat outside on the benches and continue this conversation."  
  
The girls nodded and all began to slowly file out of class. Sakuno felt a little uneasy talking about kissing. It made her feel queasy since she seemed to be the only girl that had not had her first kiss yet.  
  
"Anou, Tomo-chan. . ." mumbled Sakuno while tugging her best friend's sleeve, "I kind of feel uneasy here. I'm going to eat somewhere else."  
  
"Ah, are you sure, Sakuno? I kind of want to stay here if that's okay with you," replied Tomoka.  
  
"Nn, I'll be fine," said Sakuno before running off to her locker to get her lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakuno sighed softly while playing with her braids and leaning on the tree. She still wondered what it would be like to be kissed. Sitting herself down on the grass, she unwrapped the cloth that held her meal. She opened a small box that sat on top of a bigger one. Her eyes widened when she saw the small red baubles with stems inside.  
  
"Cherries," she mumbled as she touched one of them.  
  
"This is so embarrassing," she thought as she chewed absent-mindedly on one of them, "Still, I'm very curious about. . ."  
  
She broke off the stem off one of the cherries and put it in her mouth. It felt strange at first. Maybe because she had choked on it when she saw Ryoma staring at her from above the branches of the tree.  
  
"Neh, Ryuzaki, what are you doing?" asked the boy with honey-coloured eyes, "Don't you know how to eat cherries? You're not supposed to eat the stem."  
  
"Anou. . ." Sakuno mumbled around the stem, "I was just curious about something I heard. . ."  
  
Sakuno turned red and began to finger her braids again. Ryoma dropped down beside her with a cocky grin.  
  
"You're testing that cherry stem theory aren't you?" he said while smirking.  
  
"Eh? H-how did you know?" Sakuno exclaimed in a surprised voice. The tennis prodigy had ever seemed interested in the opposite sex before.  
  
"What do you think Seigaku regulars talk about in the locker rooms?" he said as if everyone knew that. The young boy propped himself up against the tree and yawned.  
  
Sakuno continued moving her tongue around the stem in her mouth.  
  
"Ah," she said as she spat it out, "Yatta!"  
  
Sure enough, the stem in her hand was in a perfect knot. The prince sighed and popped one of the cherries into his mouth. He took the stem in his mouth as well. After about ten seconds, he had managed to tie it in a knot.  
  
"See?" he said while holding out the stem for her to see, "Mada mada dane."  
  
Sakuno blushed and ate more cherries. Unconsciously, she put a stem in her mouth and tied it into a knot in seven seconds.  
  
Ryoma noticed this and felt the more competitive side in him kick in. He took a cherry stem and began to tie it with his tongue. He finally nailed it after five seconds.  
  
"Mada mada," he repeated.  
  
Once again, Sakuno beat Ryoma's record easily. Three seconds (a/n: not sure if that's possible O_o).  
  
"Ryuzaki, are you sure that's possible?" said the boy while looking at the cute girl sitting next to him with one eye.  
  
"Ah! Gomen gomen! I didn't mean to challenge you or anything," said Sakuno while laughing and blushing a bit, "I don't know what's wrong with me today."  
  
"Neh, are you cheating or something?" said Ryoma with a cocky smirk.  
  
"Eh? I'd never cheat, Ryoma-kun. You know that," said Sakuno while looking down. She suddenly felt a soft pressure against her lips. It wasn't painful but it was sweet and bitter at the same time, a pleasant mixture of both. Her eyes shot open as soon as she realized she was being kissed. Ryoma's tongue coaxed her lips to open and invaded her mouth. After what seemed like ages, Ryoma pulled away and put on his cap.  
  
"I guess you're not cheating," he said while grinning and pushing himself up, "Not bad but you still can't beat me."  
  
Sakuno blushed and watched Ryoma's retreating figure. She touched her lips and felt them still burning at his touch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakuno, what happened to you? You've been smiling a lot for about a week know. Did something good happen? Neh, tell me! Tell me!" purred Tomoka.  
  
"A-Anou. . .Tomo-chan. . ." mumbled Sakuno while turning scarlet. She considered telling her friend about Ryoma's kiss. She mentally shook her head. It would be their special secret cherry kiss.  
  
"Betsuni," she muttered lightly.  
  
That day, she ran into Ryoma again. She smiled and invited him to eat lunch with her.  
  
"Neh, Ryoma-kun. Let's eat some more cherries," she giggled.  
  
~Chuuuuuu. . .!~  
  
END 


	2. Just A Note

Just a note:  
  
I didn't copy this story from anyone. I would never do something as terrible as that. The cherry theory is just a popular idea that I hear about a lot of times in anime and decided to write about it. ^-^;; I didn't copy the title either. Maybe that's a sign that I wasn't creative enough with naming my stories. Anyways, I don't like plagiarism. I do have a tendency to write around an idea that I've read somewhere before unconsciously. So, if you do suspect that I copied, just let me know and I'll remove it. 


End file.
